


Memories

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: there is a flashback, i signaled it with three ~~~'s





	1. Chapter 1

I watched him from afar, that was really the only way I could watch him do anything where he wouldn't notice me staring. It wasn't that we weren't friends, we had become close friends over the short time he was here. It was just watching him make his move on every girl in town was kind of upsetting. He didn't know how I felt towards him, and I was determined to keep it that way. He was doing just fine flirting his way through the small town of Hawkins. And me? Well I was hoping that by the time we graduated I could go to a school far enough away where I'd never see him again. I had planned on going to California, that is until he told me how he had plans to move back. So that was clearly out of the picture for me, I wasn't going to go anywhere he was.

He didn't notice when I began to pull away from our friendship though, it was better if he didn't. I would only cause problems for him. Problems he didn't need to concern himself with. He was doing just fine with Tommy by his side, making himself the new King of the town. I smiled bitterly to myself and sighed, he had his arm around another girl's waist. I didn't bother to lean their names, or their faces. He didn't need my help getting any of the girls he wanted, hell they were basically throwing themselves at his feet. It was probably why he overlooked me, I wasn't one to drop to my knees for him whenever he pleased. He wanted a girl that didn't care about his personal life, he was looking for a warm bed to sleep in after a night of sex. The thought tore my heart apart as I looked away from them, tears stinging my eyes lightly. This was never a good idea. I was only making things worse.

“Hey! Y/N!” Steve's voice was calling me from somewhere behind me, and if he had been any closer I was sure Billy would've heard him as well.  
“Hey Steve” I kept my head turned towards him, though my body was still more facing Billy and the girl whose hair was stiffer than a rock from the hairspray.  
“Why're you sitting out here alone?” He threw down his bag and plopped onto the bench, his eyes trailing over to Billy. His lips pulled into a thin hard line.  
“It's warm enough that I can sit outside for once, I just needed some air” I glanced over at the arcade where Max was inside and debated on going inside myself. It was probably better than watching Billy get his ego stroked.

Steve didn't say anything for a while as we each sat there. I decided there was nothing more I could say before I stood up and headed over to the arcade. At least then I could find Max and talk with her, even if she hadn't been fond of me for a while. I kept Billy away from her and her friends, and for that she had become grateful. Of course her friends weren't too fond of me, mostly Lucas. He hated Billy with a passion but never told me why, even when I begged him to tell me. So I did the next best thing, I asked Steve. And once I found out that Billy had gone after Lucas, well things weren't good for a while. Which is what lead me to today, watching him try and seduce some half brain dead girl into sleeping with him.

As I walked into the arcade scanning the immediate area for Max and her group of friends I noticed a smaller group of guys. They were definitely in their twenties and they didn't look friendly whatsoever. I wasn't entirely sure why they'd be at an arcade of all places but I pushed the thought aside as I walked deeper into the arcade. I didn't look at the group more than twice, keeping my eyes anywhere but where they were. I could feel there eyes boring in the back of my head as I walked over to where Max and her crew were. I could only hope Billy would be close by in case of an emergency.

“Hey” I stepped up behind Dustin, who was angrily playing Galaga and chuckled. He was doing everything in his power to beat Mike's high score and failing.  
“Hey, I thought you were hanging out with Billy today?” She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at me. Max was smart enough to see the change between Billy and I. And even though I was too afraid to admit it, she was right that he and I were nothing.  
“He's trying to break his record of how fast he can get a girl into his car” I said, a sad smile etching onto my lips.   
“Eck, why would anyone give him the time of day?” Max rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen just as Dustin lost.  
“Because they don't have two brain cells to rub together” I said softly, all I could think about was the letter I had received from Boston University. I wasn't sure whether I was accepted or not yet, and I was too afraid to look before Billy pulled up.

The rest of the time spent at the arcade had been fun, save for the group of guys still staring over where I was standing. It scared me, I felt like I was prey being watched by a hunter. Cause there was no way in hell they were looking for directions. They wanted something, and they were going to get whatever it was they wanted. No matter how they needed to get it.

I bid a quick goodbye to Max as I turned down the street that lead to my house. My parents were off on a little vacation to celebrate twenty years of marriage. They had felt bad leaving me home alone, but I assured them I would be just fine. School would be over soon enough, and then I'd be off to college. I at least wanted them to not have to worry until I left for college. The air was quiet around me, until I could hear another pair of footsteps behind my own. I swallowed thickly and started to walk faster, hoping whoever was behind me wouldn't notice. As I turned onto the street leading up to my house a hand covered my mouth. I thrashed around and tried to scream, my heart was racing in my chest. The person only held me tighter as I was pulled into a dark alley. This was it, I was going to die, and no one was going to know.

~~~ 

6 Months Later

I sat inside my apartment staring at the windows as the rain splashed loudly against the windowsill. My heart was hammering roughly against my ribs, my hands shaking in my lap. The memories of that night were playing vividly as I tried to forget. It seemed like my brain was taunting me with the horrors. I could remember the pain as if it were yesterday. Crawling away as the person left me to die in the gutter. I wanted to call Billy, hell even Steve would've sufficed. But I didn't. I pulled myself off the ground and stumbled the rest of the way to my house. All the lights off as I collapsed inside, tears streaming down my cheeks. My thighs were bruised, small cuts accentuating the bruises.

I sat in the shower for hours, never moving. There had been one knock on the door, they left after a minutes of no answer though. I was too afraid to see who it was. Billy wouldn't be able to look at me, he'd be disgusted to find out I had been defiled. I was no longer clean, the man had took away all of my innocence in a matter of minutes. I was worthless now.

“God, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to run through the rain with all these bags. Thank god we live on the first floor” My roommate Alisha walked inside, setting down the bags in her arms before taking off her coat and hat. I hadn't bothered to turn and face her, afraid she'd see the mess I was.  
“The rains been coming down pretty hard for a few days” I said softly, my eyes still locked onto the window.  
“Oh, someone came by the store today looking for you” My entire body stiffened, no one knew where I was living except for my parents. I had begged them not to tell Billy where I had moved, my mother called for over two weeks saying how often he came by asking for me.  
“Who?” I slowly turned to face her, she was pulling out the groceries from each bag.  
“Tall, short blondeish hair, total hottie” She smiled and put away the milk in her hand. No, it wasn't Billy at least.  
“Did they give a name?” I stood up slowly and walked over to her, taking one of the apples out from the bag.  
“Billy, said he got our address from some guy named Steve” I felt my heart drop, Billy was in town, and he was looking for me.  
“He's coming here, isn't he” It wasn't a question as more of a statement. Alisha averted her eyes back to the groceries in front of her.  
“He seemed really upset, and I was overtaken by his good looks okay?” I wanted to be mad at her, but I knew Billy could charm the pants off a snake if he wanted to.

I shook my head and headed down to my bedroom, if he was going to show up at my apartment I needed to at least clean myself up a bit.

I didn't have much time before there was a knock at the door, Alisha answered it and welcomed who I could only assume as Billy inside. I stared at myself in the mirror, how was I going to face him this time? Knowing I left him behind the moment we graduated. He would still hold that against me. I took a quick deep breath and headed down to the living room where he sat. He was laughing at something Alisha had said. Once she noticed me, she stood up. Billy's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he turned and noticed me. His mouth opened as if he was going to talk before he stopped.

“It's been a long time” He said standing up. Alisha snuck by and headed down to her bedroom to give us privacy.  
“Six months, I know” My chest felt tight as I looked at him, he had changed so much in the time we spent apart.  
“Why did you leave? I had to find out after almost a month that you moved away, you haven't even enrolled in college” His voice was accusing, he knew I had wanted to enroll to a college in California originally.  
“Billy, it's a long story” I couldn't tell him the truth, it was going to hurt him.  
“Y/N please, you left without another word” He frowned and held his hands over my shoulders, his eyes softening.  
“Sit down, I'll tell you everything” I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I needed a glass of wine to help take the edge off but I didn't have any.

Billy was sitting perfectly still when I joined him on the couch, his hair had been cut short, though the top was still curly. He had built up more muscle in his arms than in his chest, he must've been working more often.

“I don't want you to hate me” I said gripping onto the glass tighter as I looked at him.  
“Just tell me” He frowned and held his hand on my knee.  
“The day we went driving around, and afterwards you were off talking with Bridget. I went inside to hang out with Max for a little while and there was this group of guys. They were watching Max and I like hawks, so I made sure to stay close by. And as I was walking home” I could feel tears well up in my eyes at the memories, it felt as if nothing had changed.  
“Someone grabbed me from behind, I tried to free myself so I could run away somewhere safe, but they were so much bigger than me. I cried, begging for death to take me, for someone to catch him in the act but no one came. Once he was finished doing what he had to do he left, I had to crawl out from that ditch” The tears were streaming down my cheeks, Billy's expression was horrified.  
“I could barely walk from the pain, I had bruises everywhere for weeks. I couldn't wear shorts in the middle of the summer because someone would see them and ask how I got them. So, I packed up my things and left, I didn't even know where I was going” My hands were shaking in my lap, just like earlier.  
“I moved in here, and found a job within a few days. I can't leave my apartment after a certain time or else I'll have a panic attack, and if there's men around I hide. I can't live a normal life anymore” I glanced up at Billy, his eyes weren't focused on me, they were focused somewhere far off.

I was afraid of the silence, of him knowing what had truly happened to me. Why I ran away from my responsibilities. Why I had become so panicked and terrified of everything in the world.

“If I ever find that sick fuck, I'm gonna wring his neck and make him beg for his life” Billy stood up suddenly, his hands clenched into tight fists by his side. The knuckles on his hands turning white.  
“Billy please” I stood up and grabbed onto his arm. There was nothing he could do now.  
“How could they get away with that?! He raped you!” Billy turned and gripped onto my arms, his eyes wide with anger.  
“He got arrested already Billy!” I put my hands onto his chest, afraid if I didn't calm him down he would only cause more panic.  
“What?” His voice was softer, although my anxiety was still spiking through the roof.  
“He was arrested for trying to attack an off duty cop, last I heard he got killed in jail” It didn't comfort me knowing the man was dead. It made it worse knowing he wouldn't get to suffer for what he did to me.  
“Y/N, why didn't you tell me this before?” Billy frowned as his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.  
“He ruined me Billy, I lost my virginity to a man who left me to die” The words hurt coming out, hearing the truth.

Billy didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms tighter around me an kissed my head softly. He swayed gently as if he were trying to slow dance with me. I closed my eyes and rested my body against his.

“I wish you had talked to me, I was afraid I had done something wrong” Billy rubbed my back gently, his hands were warm against my skin.  
“I didn't know what to say, I'm sorry” I looked up at him, the tear tracks from before still prominent on my cheeks.  
“Don't be sorry, I'm here now” Billy smiled and wiped my cheek, pressing his forehead against my own.

I knew in that moment I was wrong about Billy. Sure he was trying to be the bad boy back at home, but he wasn't entirely bad. He had his reasons for some of the things he did. But he was here now when I needed him most. And I'll be damned if I let him go ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy moved in within a few weeks, spending his nights sleeping on the couch, or trying to beat Alisha and I at whatever board game we were playing. He had gotten a job working for the mechanic in town, and with the extra pay coming in bills were even easier to take care of. Alisha was going out more often, not as afraid to leave me home alone. Not since Billy refused to let me go out by myself that is. If I had to run to the store to get milk, or something we needed Billy would accompany me. He wasn't going to let what happened to me before happen again. I couldn't help the way I saw him, it was as if my feelings were intensified. He didn't notice though, he never did. Billy showed more interest in the people he worked with than he did me. They would always go out Friday night and have a few beers before he'd try and sneak inside.

The day he brought a girl home I locked my door. He hadn't asked if I was alright til almost eleven thirty that night. I simply rolled back over and willed myself to fall asleep. Though I wasn't very lucky, tossing and turning most of the night. I couldn't get the image of him sleeping with that girl, giving her everything of him that I wanted. Alisha could sense a change in me the next day, her eyes narrowed slightly. She wanted to know why I was feeling so sluggish and shitty, but I couldn't tell her the truth, she'd kick Billy out in a heartbeat. I just told her it was nothing, a nightmare kept me up throughout the night. The nightmare just happened to be a blonde he most likely picked up at the bar. He was always at that damn bar. It wasn't like Alisha and I weren't trying to make the apartment as welcoming as possible, but he refused to stay very long anymore.

“He doesn't know, does he?” Alisha was quiet beside me, her arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug.  
“No, I can't tell him” I whispered as the tears slid down my cheeks, splashing gently against her arms.  
“Y/N, he needs to know how you feel before it's too late” I wanted to laugh, or scoff. It was already too late.  
“I just don't like seeing you so hurt over someone so stupid” She rolled her eyes and looked at me. Even if I wanted to be angry with her I couldn't. She was right.  
“I'll be fine” Sure I was in love with one of our roommates who didn't give me a second thought, but I'd move on and find someone.  
“If you aren't, I'm gonna know” Alisha patted my shoulder gently and stood up, heading over to the kitchen.

I wiped my eyes and sighed, this was truly turning out to be a lot more complicated than I was hoping. Why couldn't he just see how I felt without me having to say something? It didn't seem fair, life didn't seem fair at this point.

 

The door swung open around nine pm, Billy standing in the doorway with another girl under his arm and a smirk on his face. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks, it was the same routine again, nothing was going to change. Alisha had gone out for a date night with her boyfriend, so I was left home alone. And now, I wish I hadn't been. Billy only saw me for a few seconds before I had gone down to my bedroom. I was grateful that his bedroom was farther away from mine. I didn't want to hear him enjoying himself. Call it jealousy, I don't care. It just tore me apart from the inside out knowing he came to find me, only to move on the moment I didn't sleep with him.

“Stupid piece of shit, hooks up with anything that walks just because I wouldn't” I picked up the pillow that was lying on my bed and threw it against the door. The soft plush didn't make a noise as it hit the ground.

I ground my teeth and grabbed the next thing closest to me which happened to be a book and threw that next. It was much louder than the pillow, and it was helping get out my aggression. I had to bite my hand to keep the sobs in, to hide away how much I was truly hurting. Alisha was the only person who knew the truth, the only person who was ever going to know about my feelings for Billy. 

The knock at my door always gave me a heart attack. I jumped away from the door and took in a few deep breaths.

“What?” My voice was hoarse from crying, thick with tears.  
“What's going on? I saw you storm out of the living room when I got home” Billy's voice was louder than normal. I clenched my hands into fists and glared at the door.  
“Nothing I'm fine, now leave me alone” I turned and headed over to my closet, I just needed to get out.  
“You're clearly not fine, now talk to me” The door handle jiggled but ultimately didn't open. I was relying on that lock too much.  
“I said go away Billy” I pulled out a pair of jeans and a jacket. Even though the rain had stopped it was getting colder.

There was a tense silence as I dressed, neither Billy or I talking.

“Fine, if I'm annoying you that much then whatever” He sneered before heading off to his bedroom.

Alisha wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow, which meant I was going to have to venture outside alone. You're a big girl Y/N, you can do this just fine. I pulled on my shoes and made sure everything looked alright before I walked out of my room. Billy was still standing in the hall, his door wide open as I passed by. He reached over to grab my arm but I shook him off quickly, slipping out of the door before he could get a hold on me.

The streetlights had already turned on as I walked the streets, cars passing by quickly. There was an Italian restaurant nearby. I was pretty hungry, and pasta sounded amazing right now. I walked inside slowly, there were only a few people besides myself. Well at least I wouldn't be waiting forever to eat. The time on the clock said nine-fifteen. I had gotten dressed faster than I thought. Hmm.

“Have a seat darling, I'll be over in a second” The waitress called out from behind the counter as she wrote something down.

I nodded and took a seat at a small table, only big enough for two people. Only I was going to be the only one eating. I had enough for a meal and a tip at least, nothing to worry about. The menu was small enough, but had enough variety. I settled on the carbonara with spaghetti on the side. A big bowl of pasta with meat sauce, it was one of my favorite dishes. And not having it for a while, well I was craving my mom's cooking. She always made the best red sauce, no one could make it better than her. I smiled fondly at the thought, maybe I could go home and visit. That'd be nice.

The food had been amazing, more filling than I was expecting. I tipped the waitress extra just for having to deal with the emotional mess that I was. The walk back home was quiet, there were no cars driving back and forth. The streetlights were brighter than before. Odd. I yawned and patted my small food baby. I stepped inside the apartment building and headed up the steps. I could hear arguing coming from inside. What was going on? I unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly. Alisha and Billy were in a screaming match, each of their faces a deep shade of crimson.

“How could you be so reckless?! You know how dangerous it is for her to be out there alone!” Alisha pushed against Billy's chest roughly, steam would be coming out of her ears from how angry she was.  
“She left before I could stop her!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. How could he lie to her like that?  
“No I didn't, you had brought home some girl, you were too busy with her” The look Alisha gave Billy could've murdered him in a second, he was giving me the exact same look.

No one said a word for a few moments, Billy's chest was rising and falling harshly. I knew he was trying to control his temper, except it wasn't working.

“You act like I'm invisible, I can't even remember the last time I was able to leave this apartment. I can't go out unless you're here, and you never are” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.  
“You'd rather go out to the bar to find someone to warm your bed, meanwhile I can't go to the store at night because heaven forbid I get attacked again!” I couldn't help but get overwhelmed, the memories of that horrific night were flooding in.

I turned away from them both and walked down to my bedroom, shutting the door softly. My heart was beating erratically, it felt as if I couldn't pull in enough air. Shit, I hadn't taken my medication for my anxiety. I did the only thing I could think in that moment, I sat down beside my bed and placed my head between my knees. Pulling any air into my lungs was a struggle, one that I wasn't going to win at this point. I closed my eyes tight and began to think of my family, they tended to help calm me down in my worst times. Except all I could think about was Billy. Him bringing home girl, after girl. Staying out until the sun was peaking through the clouds.

He didn't care about me the way I cared for him, and it hurt. It hurt knowing deep down he only felt sorry for me. He saw me as nothing more than a friend. And goddamnit it hurt, it hurt like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a flashback, i signaled it with three ~~~'s

Billy moved out not long after the argument. Said that if we didn't need him any longer, then there was no reason for him to stay around. I didn't leave my room the entire time he moved his things out, I couldn't bear to look at his face. To see the person I was creating by hurting him. My actions weren't justified like I had tried to claim. I was a selfish person for wanting Billy, selfish for wanting what he was giving to other people. Alisha gave me the space I needed, even though I could tell she was worried about me.

“It's not going to change anything, I might as well give it back to him” I was looking down at the leather jacket Billy had given to me when we were still in school together.  
“Y/N, he clearly gave it to you as a gift, if you give that back it'd crush him” Alisha crossed her arms and frowned, she was looking at the jacket instead of me.  
“He made himself very clear, I'm done holding onto any hope” I stood up and grabbed the jacket, I'd drop it off at his work and have his boss give it to him instead.

Alisha simply nodded, in her words I was hard headed, and when I was set out to do something. Well I was going to finish it without anything getting in my way.

 

It was strange walking into the mechanic shop, most of the lights were off in the back. It was setting off every panic button in my body, but I had a job to do damnit! A man I presumed to be Billy's boss walked over to where I was, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed I didn't have a car.

“Hi, you probably have no idea who I am but I'm one of Billy's old roommates, I was wondering if you could give this back to him” I held out the jacket, my palms sweating profusely.  
“Yeah, sure” He held the jacket underneath his arm and wiped his hands off on his uniform.  
“Thank you” I turned and walked from the shop quickly, my legs burning from exertion as I reached my car.

The air was silent as I got inside, locking the doors as soon as I knew it was safe. I turned on the car and leaned my head against the headrest. A pair of headlights pulled into the empty parking lot. It was hard to make out who the person was. Until the sound of metal music blaring pulled my attention. Shit. I put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. It wasn't a good time, it was never going to be a good time. Things were never going to be good between him and I. That was something I was sure of. I glanced down at my phone as it lit up with new texts. Must be Alisha checking up on me. The last thing I heard was glass cracking, tires screeching loudly against pavement before everything was black.

 

Billy's P.O.V

She looked so lifeless on the bed, the crisp white sheets were such a contrast against the bruising on her skin. She had been put into a medically induced come to help ease the pressure on her brain. The truck didn't have time to stop, she had run a red light and that was it. She was returning a jacket I had given to her to my boss. If I hadn't been there to see the accident, no one would've called 911. She'd of died on the side of the road. The other driver wasn't responsive when the EMT's showed up, and I was kind of grateful for that. I was afraid I'd murder him myself for not paying attention. He was speeding and it almost killed her!

I called Alisha first, she needed to come down to the hospital, to know that she was at least alive. Alisha's horrified cries could be heard through the entire hall. People stopped and glanced before they continued on their way. They weren't going to see someone they cared about almost dead on the hospital bed. I slept in the waiting room, the chairs were hard and bad on the neck. Alisha would swing by before she had to be at work and bring coffee. I knew my boss wasn't happy with how much work I had missed. Hell I wasn't happy with how much work I was missing, but I couldn't leave her. She would pass away when I was gone, and I'd never get the chance to say goodbye one last time.

“No, she's still stable” Max had been texting me nonstop since I told her about Y/N, and the accident. It got to the point I wanted to shut my phone off and ignore her, but I couldn't.  
“My mom's letting me come out for a couple days” The words caught me off guard, she was coming to visit?  
“Oh, that's a surprise” I bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood, you don't need to be a dick to her Hargrove.  
“They got divorced Billy” Her voice quieted down, was she serious?  
“When did that happen?” I asked softly, to say I was surprised was an understatement.  
“A couple months ago, my mom tried really hard not to show what was going on” Max scoffed, her mom could be pretty obvious at times.  
“She's trying to protect you is all” It was true, her mom knew of how horrible my father was. And she didn't want Max to fall into line with someone like him.  
“I know, I'll see you on Sunday” Max said before she hung up.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and yawned, it was getting late. And the only thing I had eaten for the day was a shitty breakfast sandwich from the kitchen. Doctors and nurses were being paged to a room. A number that sounded too familiar. Oh no.

I ran down the hall to her room, nurses were checking all the IV's closely, a doctor was barking out orders to wheel her down to surgery immediately. The nurses pushed passed me as they wheeled her bed out, her heart rate was spiking. Please no, I can't lose her.

 

It was almost ten hours before she was wheeled back to her room, her body covered in more bandages than before. Fuck. This couldn't be reality, it was all a horrible dream. The doctor that I assume performed her surgery pulled me from the room.

“Are you a family member of the patient?” He wasn't about to give good news.  
“I'm her husband” I lied quickly, it was probably easier to lie than tell the truth at this point.  
“I'm Doctor Hoffman, I just performed surgery for her. I just wanted to warn you that the damage she received was more severe than we were aware” My heart dropped at his words. This wasn't happening, Max still had to see her!  
“So, what does this mean?” I wiped my hands along my jacket to dry them off, it didn't work.  
“The longer she stays on life support, the more pain she's going to be in” Fuck! Fuck it all to hell!  
“There's no chance she can pull through? None at all?” I asked looking over at her body, she looked so tiny and frail.  
“I'm afraid not” I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. My worst nightmare was becoming my reality.  
“My sister still needs to say goodbye, would she be able to before... before” I bit my lip to try and stop the tears.  
“Of course, there's some paperwork I need you to sign first, I'll let you say goodbye” Hoffman walked off to let me sit with Y/N.

The room felt darker, even with the bright lights burning into my skin as I stepped inside slowly. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, the only reason due to the tube in her throat. I typed out Alisha's number, hitting the call button slowly. She answered after two rings.

“It's not looking good” I mumbled before she could say a hello.  
“Oh no, Billy please tell me you're joking” Alisha's voice was quivering, she was no doubt crying.  
“I wish I was, she got wheeled down to surgery and, the doctor said she's only going to be in more pain the longer they keep her on life support” My heart was breaking in my chest.  
“I'll be there soon” She hung up, leaving me to call Max. 

Calling Max was a different story, she began to sob loudly on the other side of the phone. She was pushing her date closer, so she could see Y/N before they pulled the plug. She would be arriving by tomorrow night instead of Sunday. I wish everything could've been different. She deserved so much more than this, to lose her life to a low life piece of shit. She always deserved much more.

 

20 Years Later

It felt strange walking over to the headstone, Max following in my footsteps. I laid the roses down in front of the stone and knelt down, my eyes filling with tears. My wife was sitting in the car with our two kids, they were all supportive of what I was doing.

“You and I both know she watches to make sure you don't make any stupid mistakes” I couldn't help but smile at the thought, there were times I definitely felt she was close.  
“She doesn't want me to hurt myself is all” I stood up and let Max lay the tulips she held in her hand next to the roses.  
“She did love you, but at least she isn't in anymore pain” I nodded, recalling the day we said our final goodbyes to Y/N.  
~~~  
“Take as long as you need, once you're ready we'll come in and shut down her machine” Dr. Hoffman was frowning, I couldn't imagine how many times he had that same conversation with someone else.  
“Thank you, for doing everything you could” It was sincere, even though we were about to lose her, they had done all they could.

Max was wiping her eyes with a tissue, Alisha held one of her hands tightly in both of her own, tears streaming down her cheeks. I didn't care about trying to be strong, we were all here for a reason, and tears were going to be shed.

“Y/N, I didn't get to see you much after you moved, but I want you to know that you were one of my favorite friends. You always looked out for me and made sure I was safe even when you weren't. I'll remember you forever” Max knelt down and kissed her forehead gently, a few tears slipping down onto Y/N's skin.  
“Y/N, you were like a sister to me, one that I will always love. Even when I'm old and gray, I'll tell my grandkids about the amazing person you were. How you stood up for what you believed in, and listened to the people who were often ignored. You are an amazing soul, and I can't wait to see you in the afterlife” She kissed the back of her hand gently and sniffled. Her glasses had fogged up with tears as she stood up away from the bed.

I walked over and held her hand gently, afraid it would break beneath my touch.

“I'll always remember you, no matter if I marry someone and start a family with them. You'll always be the first person I truly loved. I'm just so sorry I never got to show you. But I know that you won't be in pain anymore. I love you” I rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand and let Alisha know to bring the doctor back in.

The doctor and a nurse began to remove the IV's from her arms, the tube in her throat came out next. Her heart monitor stayed the same, no change in pace at all. Once the tube was removed entirely, the monitor flatlined. She was truly gone.  
~~~

I frowned as I looked over at Max, she was wiping a few tears from her cheeks. I knew it hurt her more than anything to be here, but on the anniversary she liked to pay her respects. I liked that, and we soon made it a tradition.

As I walked back to the car a soft breeze whisked between Max and I. My face pulled up into a smile, she was always watching over us.

FIN


End file.
